Fiction Invasion
by Aeigns
Summary: How would I fare in the magical world if the happenings went all my way? I know its a crazy thought. What more do you expect in a Sumner afternoon while feasting on mangoes? But take a peek. Its ain't that bad for sure. Might even me downright interesting...
1. Reboot : Entering the Verse

The memory backlash I'm experiencing now is definitely divine in nature. However how do I realize that? I have no idea. But if the sudden huge influx of memories and information that is currently getting installed my mind is to be believed than I'm definitely going through an evolution phase. Also it seems I crossed the Multiverse, as somehow I know that I'm entering a Universe where magic is real and THE Harry Potter is a distant cousin of mine. And I'm damn sure I'm not in my former Universe. That, or I'm going insane.

The current information installation rate is very high. And I have got some new powers as well from my… err, well I will call my sponsor. How I'm so sure? That's because right about now I'm getting knowledge on the varieties of my new powers from different fictional Verses I knew – shape-shifting and healing factor from X-men Verse, Sharingan, Alterran memory from the Stargate Verse, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and Rinnegan from Naruto Verse, Saiyan powers from the Dragon Ball Z Verse and a monster summoning contract from the Pokémon Verse. Also I am head to two Most Ancient and Noble Houses – which ones though I cannot tell.

So alright! Where does the memories begin? Yeah right! Charlus Potter, Harry's grandfather was my paternal grandfather's younger brother. My grandfather loved travelling the world and collecting lost knowledge. According to official records, no information was found on him when he went missing – presumed dead. My dad was an American Unspeakable. Died before I was born.

Mum was from an Ancient House as well. She was the only child however had some problems with her core that restricted her magic – essentially a squib. She was never treated wrong though due to the liberal mindset of the American Magical Society. She was an avid researcher in her own plight and had made great fame in the non-maj (the term I prefer to refer to what Brits call muggles) world before she succumbed to cancer when I was four. Or that's what everyone else knew. In reality she died as is natural for a siren after the death of their mates. The fact that she lived until I was four says volumes of how much she loved me as it was her love for me that kept her going. Sirens usually do not even last one month.

She tried murdering me as a last act which led me to killing her instead – an incident which gained me my EMS (Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan). It was her parting gift to me for enduring life after she moves on. And I shall be eternally grateful to her for what she did.

Unfortunately for me, no living relations of mine were left in the US. Thus the MACHUSA sent me off to an orphanage after that but after three years of mistreatment I fled to the protection of the ancestral home of my maternal grandparents. No auror, tracker or enchanter, however good sent by the MAHUSA, could even track my location much less breach the wards protecting my estate. For the next few years I was homeschooled by the elves and the 4-dimensional portraits of my family and ancestors in topics covering both the magical and the non-magical subjects. I was using my mother's wand all this while which surprisingly answers to me as good as it did to her – how do I know that? Don't bother asking me.

A great cover story I would say if I weren't experiencing all that I relayed in avid detail – Yeah! I'm definitely in some new Universe. There is also the fact that that my mum and maternal grandmother were sirens which somehow I inherited – seemingly I know somehow that sirens produce the best of the allures out there. The last bit of information entered my mind with a sting signaling it was the end of rebooting. Seriously I can bet my vault in Gringotts that my memory of my encounter with my sponsor was washed clear by some divine being. Wait! How do I know that I have a vault in Gringotts? Oh yeah! Heir to two Most Ancient and Noble Houses – must meet the goblins soon.

Now the question of the day? How should I help my long lost cousin? I am definitely not doing anything major until Voldemort is resurrected. So I can use this time to may be mold my cousin better so that he is stronger than he was supposed to be in canon when facing Voldemort. How long do I have anyway? I get the data that I am thirteen now with my birthday on April 5th and all. And also that the year in 1993 in this Verse. That makes me the same age as that of my cousin. Yeah and apparently after declining invitations from magical schools all this long, I've finally accepted my Hogwarts letter. Plenty of time I'd say.

So what was that last bit of information I received anyway? I scan my mind and find out. I'm falling down at a great speed. No worries there. WAIT! I'M FALLING DOWN AT A GREAT SPEED! Well it seems that this is it. I'm dying now.

I open my eyes for the first time and dare to look down. Somehow I can calculate how far it is until I am doomed. My Dojotsu perhaps.

Five hundred meters until May Day…

Four hundred meters…

Three hundred meters…

Two hundred meters…

One hundred meters…

Fifty meters…

Fifteen meters…

Nine meters…

CRASH!

"…"

"I'm freaking alive," I groaned out in my great pains which somehow I know was lessening at great speeds – ah! Have to love the healing factor.

I look up from my position to see I am at the business end of a glowing wand. Not losing my composure I look up to see the face of the wielder of this wand in the glowing light of the wand – and I am definitely surprised now. Messy black hair. Average build. Emerald eyes peering at me warily rather than threateningly. And of course the trademark lightning bolt scar on the forehead. It is my cousin.

What was he supposed to do here? Oh yeah! Ran away from home after blowing up Marge Dursley. Literally.

"Um… hi?" I offered with a casual smile.


	2. A Conversation between Cousins

"So let me get this straight. You confronted the country's best Dark Lord who is supposedly dead in your first year as a wraith, once again last year as a memory and also slayed a rampaging thousand year old basilisk on the loose," Aeigns said in a disbelieving tone to sound himself convincing.

"Precisely," said Harry curtly. He wasn't sure why was he sharing his life with this stranger. Something about him felt familiar, and he also exuded a kind and caring nature – albeit slightly distant and sometimes funny. But there was something about him there definitely that made him feel nice and tell all his life to the point to this boy after he was assured that he was no danger and somehow landed here from the international portkey compound – wherever that is.

The boy is American however – his accent at the beginning said so; however strangely he reverted to British accent soon after starting to talk to him. That wasn't the most surprising thing however. It seemed he had a distant relative somewhere – something he wished for a long time. The boy looked eerily similar to him if he neglected his more muscular and taller build, strange cerulean-emerald eyes and lack of a lightning bolt scar. Perhaps the probability that he was talking to a lost family member encouraged him to open up – he did feel good though. But from what little he learnt from this stranger was that his name was Aeigns, he is an orphan just like him, and he is from the US. And yeah! The most interesting part though was that Aeigns is entering Hogwarts this upcoming term – in his year. Strangely enough he already felt connected enough to this stranger. And he also helped diverting his troubling thoughts about his accidental magic and sighting of a strange black dog – why did no one ever tell him that accidental magic and underage magic are two different things altogether?

"You never do things by half do you? You sure this Tom Riddle guy isn't crushing on you?" said Aeigns in amusement. Despite the situation Harry had to chuckle. "Well then, let us call our ride to Diagon."

"What ride?" asked Harry curiously.

"You wouldn't want to know. Believe me," said Aeigns. "We are going to Gringotts tonight. A heritage test is in order for the two of us." At Harry's blank expression, Aeigns sighed. "God knows what they teach you in History Harry. Well to put it all simply, by the look of our faces we are definitely related. I'd like to know in what manner. For a fee the goblins take a drop of your blood and conduct this test and to reveal your heritage. Since you are thirteen you also get to ascend your place as the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. And do not ask me what is this thingy. Study that from a Heritage book. In brief you are the sole living descendent of one of the families that found Magical Britain and most probably mine was one too. As the last of our Lines we get qualified for the Last of the Line clause according to which we can claim our Lordships at the age of thirteen. Too many works and very little time to waste. So hurry up."

Harry's mind was a mess at the sudden influx of knowledge. "Whoa! That's lot to take in at once."

Aeigns stared at Harry and blinked owlishly. "You didn't knew that your family was a Most Ancient and Most Noble House did you?" Harry hesitantly shook his head in the negative. "And let me guess. You never bothered to look in at your family's history either, right?" Harry repeated his previously action, albeit this time with a small blush of embarrassment. "Let me take an educative guess. You don't know either that THE Sirius Black who is an escaped convict, is actually a wizard who escaped Azkaban – the wizard's prison, and that he is actually your godfather and supposedly responsible for selling away your parents to Voldemort."

Harry was stunned where he sat. He did saw the picture of this Sirius Black. But his Godfather. And the one responsible for the absence of parents in his crappy life. A hot surge of hatred started brewing in him as tears of grief started rolling down his face. Whatever he was, he would make sure that man pays for what he did.

Aeigns gave Harry the time he needed to deal with this news before adding his own sentiments. Finally Harry raised his head to meet with this stranger who informed him more about himself than anyone else ever did – he would definitely owe him family or not.

"I'll kill him," said Harry in a whisper but Aeigns could detect the anger and disgust laced in that voice.

"I wouldn't recommend on that," said Aeigns cautiously. Harry's head whipped at his direction at that unexpected response. "I mentioned supposedly in all the crimes he did you know?" Aeigns informed him delicately.

The wheels in Harry's head were running extra time. He was processing all this information. What did Aeigns mean by that? Surely not… and his eyes grew to the size of saucers at the very prospect.

Nodding at his facial expression Aeigns continued, "Sirius Black was never tried officially. He was chucked in Azkaban directly. And no one pays attention to the fact, as it is not widely known, that he was your godfather. In magical world, godparents perform the father and son's rites on their wards. I do not know the exact the nature of this ritual, however one widely known fact that is that the godparents can never harm their godchildren directly or indirectly. Of course many would say that it wouldn't have stopped Black for selling away your parents – which he is accused for along with murder of one Peter Pettigrew and thirteen non-majs or muggles, once again supposedly mind you. But Voldemort came for you that night not your parents of that we can be sure from the number of times he pursued you. Why? That is a story we need to find for another time. With Black's history and with all the life debts he owed your parents and grandparents, he couldn't have killed your parents even if he wanted – even if we ignore the fact that your father and Black were considered brothers in all but blood.

"Then there comes the murder of Pettigrew and thirteen non-majs. According to official records only one finger was what left of Peter Pettigrew – another friend of your father's. Black's wand was also tested to have fired only one spell – exactly what spell is unknown however as the notorious Blacks warded their wands from priori incantetum. Now the non-majs, though dead, had their bodies intact. So the question arises, how come one spell kill thirteen non-majs at close range and obliterate all of Pettigrew's body but his finger. It all seems to be as a plot – a poor one but wizards aren't exactly known for their brains anyway. Of course, we might be wrong and Sirius is really guilty. But there is a good probability as well that your godfather was framed for crimes he never committed and he spent twelve years at Azkaban rotting for nothing," finished Aeigns as Harry stared wide eyed at this stranger that disclosed more to him than anyone else. And if all his information were to be certain, then there truly is a high possibility that his godfather might be innocent.

"We have got to tell Dumbledore," exclaimed Harry suddenly.

"I don't think that would be helpful," said Aeigns and once again Harry looked at this stranger in disbelief. Bit he had earned his trust for now and would listen to any advice he would give to him. Seeing that he has his cousin's attention, Aeigns continued, "He is not only the headmaster of a school, but also the Warlock, Supreme Mugwump and many other things. Informing him of what I told you on your godfather, which are speculations at best, might not be beneficial for this delicate situation. Guilty or not, Black is a national criminal as of the moment, and however famous you are as the boy-who-lived or I am as the son of Cynthia Evenings, our words won't stand a ground. And I believe it is high time you start depending upon yourself rather than on another for your own burdens."

Harry naturally protested, "But Dumbledore is the-"

Aeigns cut him off swiftly and sternly, "Was Dumbledore present when you confronted Quirrel?" Harry shook his head meekly. Despite knowing him for an hour, it was like his elder brother was scolding him. "And despite the fact that his phoenix came to your rescue, was he present with your Chamber fiasco?" Once again Harry shook his head in negative.

"I think I get your point," conceded Harry with a sigh. "But what should I do now? I wouldn't stand a chance if Black is guilty and comes for me – which he will do definitely as per all of you information."

"Don't worry. Family or not I'll help you out. My mom's family wasn't the purest of the lot either, and I had full access to their library for this long. I'm going to train you throughout this year and by the time Black comes for you will be moping the floor with him – if he is guilty for his crimes that is. But I'll warn you from the beginning, my training will be harsh for you – somewhat similar to how I was trained. I wish you were a Parseltongue though – they make the best of the healers and enchanters," said Aeigns wistfully inclined on making Harry spill.

Knowing he will regret this later Harry said hesitantly, "Aren't all Parselmouths considered dark wizards."

The way Aeigns looked at him made Harry look as if he was a stupid. Finally he said, "If that is the British mindset on Parselmouths, I really wouldn't want to know what resides in these fool's craniums. Parselmagic is the best magic out there for healing spells and enchanting and back in the States, they earn a lot of money for their services. In many countries they are considered sacred like in India – where the first of the Parselmouths originated." Harry could only stare at Aeigns in wonder. He definitely needed a change in his mindset. "The way you asked the question, makes me believe you are one by some fate, aren't you?" Harry nodded hesitantly once again. Aeigns had a predatory grin that made Harry shiver. He finally said, "You are taking Runes and Arithmancy in your electives no questions asked, along with any other electives you wish to take. Judging by your laid-back mindset you definitely chose Creatures and Divination. I appreciate the former, while I loathe the latter – you need the gift of sight for that. Keep Creatures as a third elective like I'm doing. It is high time you start taking things seriously and not slack off – it may not be the best thing out there but a dark lord is out for you. So best start accepting your fate already."

Harry could only groan after thinking about the total homework pile up he will surely be facing this year. Maybe finding a family wasn't the best of things. But he knew that Aeigns is right. Its about time he start slacking off and take things seriously – Voldemort is going to come after him whether he likes it or not. He might as well prepare to face him already. Of course there is a high probability that he might die training with Aeigns with the malicious grin he is giving him – he is doomed.

"Hurry up Potter," said Aiegns excitedly as he jumped off the seat. "We have a crazy bus to catch and reach Diagon from where we are going Gringotts under your cloak and have a banging with the goblins," said Aeigns excitedly.

Yup! Harry was sure he had invited his doom early. He didn't need the gift of sight to predict that. He must prepare his will already.


End file.
